


The Beginning is Always the Same

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata doesn't like volleyball. Hinata doesn't like making friends. Hinata doesn't know why he agreed to help out the middle school volleyball team.Hinata doesn't know how else he expected it to go, other than with him ending up at Karasuno.





	The Beginning is Always the Same

**Author's Note:**

> *waves at that omegle person who said this AU was a good idea* Consider this dedicated to you!

_What am I even doing here?_

This is the question that one Hinata Shouyou thought to himself over and over as he stared around at the large gym, where he would soon be forced to play volleyball with five kids he barely knew.

How did they convince him, again?

"Don't worry, Hina-chan," one of the kids, Izumi, said, voice wavering. "The other kids might be big, but we'll win, right?"

"No," Hinata said in an emotionless tone. "We'll lose."

His 'teammates' let out shocked cries, and then berated him for saying it. But it was the truth.

Hinata Shouyou was a psychic. And nine out of ten times, when this scenario happened - the volleyball, the middle school team, the tournament - they lost in the first round. Except that in most of those universes, those Hinatas actually cared whether they won or lost.

This one didn't give half a damn.

His head pulsed with a headache, and he pressed a palm to his forehead. Ah, now he remembered why he'd agreed. The school had gotten suspicious with how often he had to take medication for his migraines, and wouldn't let him bring it to school anymore. He held out his other hand towards another kid, Koji. "Pill," he said.

Koji frowned, and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, handing it over to Hinata. He took the bottle, popped two tablets, and then handed it back to Koji before their coach could see.

Hearing everyone's thoughts wasn't fun. It was hell. All around him, the noisy gym was ten times as noisy to him and him alone, giving him absolute migraines, because he could hear everyone's thoughts. Not just in the gym. Anyone within a hundred meters, he could hear the thoughts of.

And it was  _constant._

"I'm going to the bathroom," he lied, turning to head out of the gym. He needed out of this place. Sure, they'd get mad at him for ditching, but did he care? No, not really.

He was right in front of the bathroom when he saw taller kids from another team filling their water bottles. He attempted to move past silently, but they caught sight of him nonetheless. "Hey!" one of them said. "You!" he said again, when Hinata attempted to keep moving.

Giving up, Hinata turned. "Yes?"

"Aren't you from the team we're about to go up against?" the guy said, smirking. "Running away to mama?"

Hinata stared blankly.

"Of course he is," the other one said. "He's so short! He'd never be able to go against us!"

Hinata continued to stare, even as the pair heckled him.

Until...

"Hey! You two!"

The pair jolted, and turned to face the other male, the one who'd just caught them. Hinata tilted his head, watching. "You guys are in no place to mock anyone! Until you beat them, you need to assume any adversary is on equal ground with you - or, even better, that they're above you!"

"Why would we do that with this guy?! Look at how short he-"

"Just shut up and go warm up!"

The pair scoffed, gathering the water bottles and trudging their way back to the gym, looking properly scolded. The guy, Kageyama Tobio - Hinata knew him well, though Kageyama didn't know him - met his gaze angrily. "Why didn't you fight back?" he demanded.

"Pardon?"

"You just stood there, letting them say those things! Why the hell did you do that?!"

'Because I knew you'd come and get them to shut up,' didn't seem like an appropriate response. So Hinata instead said, "Because, to be quite frank, I don't care about volleyball. So their words meant nothing to me."

Kageyama's face melted into one of horror. "What?!"

"I'm only here to help out," Hinata said with a shrug. "And honestly, I'd rather be somewhere else. Home, maybe."

"You..." Kageyama's jaw clenched, and in a flash, he had Hinata's shirt clenched in his fist, yanking him up so they were eye level. "If you have no passion, then go home! Someone who doesn't care doesn't belong on the court! Passion is the most important thing when it comes to volleyball! If you don't care, you're going to lose!"

And then he dropped Hinata on his ass, and stormed away.

Despite himself, Hinata felt an ember of fury burn in his chest.

All-knowing psychic? Check.

Giving a damn about volleyball? Nope.

But _competitive_? Oh, hell yeah.

* * *

The first set went to Kageyama's team. Hinata didn't like going too much against what was supposed to happen, after all.

The next set, though, Hinata brought out his powers. He didn't make it obvious, not wanting anyone to pick up on there being something wrong. Making one member of the other team distracted for a few seconds, sending a member of his own team into action just soon enough for them to receive the ball...

They won the second set with a mere two point lead.

And the third set was where Hinata began to hesitate. He wondered, should he bother winning? He could hear Kageyama's thoughts clear as day -  _'I can't believe I lost even one set to someone who doesn't even care! Have I not practiced enough?! Or is his team good enough to make up for him not caring?!'_

He knew where this thought process could lead.

But he went all-out for this set, nonetheless. It still wasn't entirely obvious to anyone that anything was off, but the other team was more distracted, less in sync... While his own team had suddenly become on-par with a professional team.

He didn't like volleyball. But he didn't like losing, either. Especially not when someone _said_ he would lose.

Needless to say, Kageyama was wrong about that. Hinata couldn't help but shoot a smug grin over in his direction.

But then, he heard the most terrifying thought he'd heard in years.

_'I should quit volleyball.'_

No.

None of the Kageyamas  _ever_ quit volleyball. Ever.

That would make this one an anomaly.

And Hinata didn't like anomalies.

Cursing to himself, he grabbed Kageyama the second he got a chance, and dragged him off to the bathroom. He clung to him tightly enough that he couldn't get out, but to be safe, he sent him a thought process that made him more agreeable. He checked to make sure that they were alone, and then released Kageyama, turning to face him.

"You didn't really lose," he said.

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course I did."

"Well, technically," Hinata admitted. "But you didn't. Because I kind of..." He took a deep breath. "I cheated. I used my psychic powers to make your team bad and my team better."

Kageyama looked at Hinata, eyeing him carefully. Hinata expected him to call bullshit, expected him to laugh and walk away, or to maybe call a mental hospital.

Instead, he said, "Why would you do that if you don't care about volleyball?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't like being told that I'm going to lose."

Kageyama considered that. "...Why are you telling me?"

"Because you can't quit volleyball," Hinata said. "I heard you think that. And you can't. It's not your fault that you lost. It's mine. You need to keep playing, otherwise you'll be an anomaly. Okay? So keep playing, okay?"

Kageyama thought for a moment, and Hinata wanted to groan as he realized the thought process that Kageyama was currently on.

"Will you go to the same high school I go to?" Kageyama asked, as Hinata predicted. "And play volleyball with me?"

"Why?"

He knew why.

"Because if you're on my team, there's no way I'll ever lose again!" Kageyama said enthusiastically, eyes shining.

Hinata sighed. He knew he shouldn't have come today. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'll be on your team at Karasuno."

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion.

"You won't make it into Shiratorizawa," Hinata clarified. "Don't even try to get in. Also, Coach Ukai isn't going to be able to come out of retirement, but his grandson will end up coaching. Better than nothing, right?"

Kageyama nodded slowly, eyes wide with wonder. "Wow. You really are psychic. What's your name?"

"Hinata Shouyou."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-san! Do you already know my name, or...?"

Hinata scrunched up his nose. Ugh, great, now the guy respected him and was calling him 'Hinata-san'. Oh, well. Better than 'Hinata-sama', at least. "I do," he said. "Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you." He moved to leave, but Kageyama followed him like a lost puppy.

"Can I get your number?"

"No."

"Email?"

"No."

"Address?"

"You will see me in a year at Karasuno. Go away."

Kageyama did not go away until Hinata relented and gave him his email.

* * *

_Why did I even come here, again?_

This thought was running through one Hinata Shouyou's mind as he looked up at Karasuno high school. Then he remembered his promise to Kageyama from a year ago, and sighed in annoyance.

He headed for the gym.


End file.
